Reaching Satisfaction
by SlaveForWWE
Summary: You could describe Stephen's life where he has the woman of every men's dreams. He loves his wife, but he wants more. His wishes comes true when a neighbor moves in next door. Would he stay with his wife? Or would he reach his satisfaction?
1. Hey Neighbor

The first time I saw my new neighbor's wife, I thought, "that's as good as it gets". You know the feeling-after seeing a Victoria's Secret commercial, or just gracing the cover of a magazine. You just think, for that make and model, it just doesn't get any better. That's how I felt upon seeing Maria. If anyone was a 10, for me, it was her. I'm not saying she was perfect, because I don't believe any person is perfect, but her combination was the perfect combination for me. I've been stunned before-the actress' in movies, but never in person.

I've never seen a woman so awesome that she left me rock hard at first sight. After twenty years of examining female beauty, this was a first.  
As she drove up in the U-Haul van, I immediately wanted to know who she was fucking. Because every beautiful woman n the world is fucking someone. Else. Whenever I see a supermodel, knowing that some lucky bastard is doing her is both humbling and excruciating. Men get saturated with images of sex and beauty all day every day-it's why we buy half the shit we don't need. I'm not complaining.

It's just that I've never been in a position to do much about it. If I was diabetic, I wouldn't work at a candy shop. If I had high blood pressure, I wouldn't work in high-stress sales. I know I'm a horn dog, so I stay away from temptation. That's how a guy like me stays faithful. I know my weaknesses and have adopted strategies to protect myself. I stay out of the candy store.

But it never crossed my mind that the candy store would move next to me. Literally, right next door. I am fucked. Totally fucked. It would be like my wife inheriting a donut shop. It's just bad news. Oh, please let her be a total bitch. Please let me hate her fucking guts.

"Hi, neighbor!" she said instead, radiation awesomeness. "I like your flowers."

Only then did I remember I was watering my wife's flower garden. She often works late, while when I get home from traveling I stay home. I cook, I clean, I garden. It's why I work out so much-so I don't feel like a total fag. Yes, yes, I know gays work out a lot-I'm referring to fags, not gays.

"Nice ta' meet ya," I said, drawn to her like a moth to a flame. "Ah'm Stephen. Welcome to the neighborhood."

She got out and realized all my fears. The beautiful face came with killer body. She only wore blue jeans and a tight t-shirt, but they explained everything that I needed to know.

"I'm Maria," she said, totally cool and the opposite of the bitch I hoped for. Her jet black hair, olive skin, and dark eyes pulled me in like a black hole. My knee-jerk reaction was to water her shirt with my garden hose to see it cling to her artificially enlarged breasts, but instead I had the good sense to just shake her fucking hand. "I hear good things about the neighborhood."

"Not from me," I quipped, smiling. "Nah, it's a great place to live. Everyone within easy walking distance must have money to afford this area, so it's pre-quiet. Even the criminals wear suits." Her carefree laugh melted me. "Ah love ya accent. Where ya from, fella?"

"I was born in Colombia. Lived there for 10 years and I'm mad I still have an accent after so many years here."

"Accents ar' sexy," I said, too quickly. She gave me that look - you know the one that women give - and I backtracked like Michael Jackson doing the moon walk. "Not yours, unfortunately, but mine is so sexy." I immediately thanked my lucky stars that I didn't ask if she was from Mexico. Central Americans, in particular, hate being called Mexicans. I don't know why I thought she was Mexican. She was beautiful, and not even beautiful Mexicans look Mexican. "And 'ow long is that?"

"Since Sheldon married me almost ten years ago."

Stupid me, I whistled. "Sorry, but ya don't look like you've endured ten years of marriage. Unless they were dog years. You smile too much, for one thing." Indeed, I put her at 23 at most. Time to change the subject. "No kids?" I asked, hoping she had a dozen rotten brats.

"Nope. I had an injury long ago that made it dangerous for me to have kids, so the doctor tied my tubes. How about you?"

"Na, me wife and I aren't expecting any."

"Ah, you'll be a grandpa in no time." She just met me and already she was fucking with me. Fun, funny, hot, friendly, cheerful - she even seemed super nice. God was tempting tempting me like Job. No wonder God named work after the bastard.

"Ah'll tell me kids I'll disinherit them if they make me a grandfather before they be 20. Watdaya do for a livin'?"

"Make my husband happy." There. She said it. I like that she made no bones about her role in his life. Now, maybe I could put my temptations to bed. So to speak. "He's a heart surgeon at UCLA Medical. He also teaches at the university there. Me? I make hand-crafted dolls that I sell on EBay, but it's more like a hobby that funds my shopping sprees. I don't need expensive clothes or jewelry, but I'm a sucker for shoes. This whole van is just for my shoes. And you?"

I look astonished, then her smile gave her away, and I laughed at myself for being so easily fooled. She opened the back of the van, which had piles of boxes, and not one fucking shoe.

"Me body and muscles can tell it all." Hoping she could figure it out.

"Are you some kind of body-builder?"

"Na," Disappointment in my voice start to risen. "Ah'ma professional wrestler."

"That was my second guess anyway." She says, as she smiles.  
"Can I feel your muscles?"

A field of happiness rush through my body. "A' course, go ahead, fella."  
As she places her small palm onto my bicep, I can't help but notice where else her small-whee hand could else-where be.

When she removes her palm from my muscles back down between her thighs, I can't help but slightly miss those small hands on me again.  
Quickly I change the subject, "Ah saw some moving guys here yesterday," I said.

"Yeah, they brought the heavy stuff like furniture and my emotional baggage."

Despite myself, I couldn't help but like her. Maria was unbearably attractive. "Yeah, Ah saw the forklifts."

Even her laugh was wonderful. The greatest aphrodisiac ever invented was a woman who laughs at a man's jokes. Oh, this is not happening. I'm a married man. Not a happy one, but one, nevertheless. Just because my wife so caring didn't give me the right to hurt her. Not that I loved her now like I did twenty years ago, but she was a good person who worked hard, took care of me and meant well. Even if fucking her was like tackling a sea lion.

I grabbed something heavy and thanked my lucky stars that I still worked out. "Where's ya husband?"

"Oh, probably fooling around." I swear I almost dropped her dishes on the sidewalk. "Nah! He's gassing up the Lexus. He wouldn't fool around on me. I don't leave him enough juice to fool around on me." She saw the look on my face as we carried stuff inside. "He saved my life ten years ago. Anything but a world-class surgeon and I would have died. So I take care of him in every way possible."

"Ah can imagine." Crap. Did I say that out loud?

Maria just laughed, completely comfortable. "I bet you already have."

"Ah can see ya no gambler."

She unlocked the front door and I placed the box on the kitchen counter. When I turned around, I found her studying me. "You're not gonna be a problem, are you?"

"Ah don't want ta be a problem." And, truly, I didn't. "And just how would Ah become a problem?"

"By staring at my tits too long, or trying to come between us."

"Oh, Ah'm not into three-ways." She didn't chuckle, so I cleared up my intentions. "It looks like you got a great thing going, you seem like a good person, and Ah don't want to fuck up your shit. And if Ah stare at your fantastic tits too long, just smack me across me head. That almost always works."

"I'm gonna have to wear sweats around you, aren't I?"

"Ah promise not to break out the binoculars, as long as you realize that Ah'm only human and you're totally hot."

"So you're one of the honest, blunt guys. I hate the passive-aggressive lying asshole types. I hope we can still be good neighbors, even though you are attracted to me and I am in no way, shape, or form attracted to you."

"Don't beat around the bush. Give it to me straight. Ya wouldn't have sex with me even for a million dollars."

I made her laugh again. "I don't know. That's a lot of money for two minutes work."

"How about a thousand?"

"Sorry, Stephen. My marriage is worth more than that."

"How about a month of unlimited sex on demand for $10,000?"

Now she took a step back to gauge my seriousness. "A few things come to mind. One, I'm not a prostitute. Two, you're an idiot to pay $10,000 for a month of sex. And, three, my marriage is worth a hell of a lot more than $10,000. Do you realize how much my husband makes as a world-class heart surgeon? Sorry, Stephen. You're just gonna have to beat off while holding binoculars. Unless I take up skinny dipping again."

"Sorry for pushing this, but 'ow about $100,000 for a year?"

I totally held my breath as she studied me. "Hypothetically, just out of curiosity, what exactly would you be paying me for?"

"Ya work from home, ah mainly stay at home, and both of our spouses work long hours. We both don't have kids, and it's easy to climb over our fence. So for $100,000, Ah get to have as much sex with you as Ah want, whenever Ah want, as long as your husband isn't here. I'd get tested to prove Ah'm clean so we wouldn't need condoms. Plus Ah'm not home often, ya get extra cash on yer end of the bargain rather than mine."

"My husband gives me all that I need. I have no complaints in that department."

"Oh, Ah can tell that you're happy and satisfied. This isn't about you or him. It's about _me_. You'll understand why I have so little sex when you meet me wife-and I don't say that cruelly. Please don't answer now. Sleep on it. You may not need the money, but maybe it'll help him retire sooner, or vacation with you longer, or help your family back home. Plus Ah travel basically every week."

"Maybe you'll come to your senses after you beat off. A guy can't think straight with his balls full. That's why I blow my husband every morning he has surgery. Still, I can't believe you propositioned me."

"Not counting my hand, Ah haven't had sex in a couple a' months, or great sex in years. Ah tried a prostitute ten years ago and it was worse than masturbating with me left hand. Ah know Ah'm not George Clooney, but Ah'm in reasonable shape, Ah'm not a pervert, and me offer is sincere. Although Ah'm beginning to feel like a total putz for even bringing it up to such a class act. Also, Ah may tend to say,'Fella' a lot."

"Please promise me you won't fall in love with me, or any crap like that, because I can't tolerate that shit. It's why I only work from home. My last three jobs I got hit on all day, twice by supervisors. Sure, I got fake boobs, but I don't flaunt them. I'm not looking for a fling. I don't flirt or tease, yet men won't leave me alone."

"Yeah, it must totally suck to be so hot," I said with a straight face.

Maria smiled. "Smart ass. You just wait until my husband gets home. You're gonna feel like shit that you propositioned his wife."

"Ah feel like shit already, and ya haven't even shot me down yet."

"Smart ass, _fella._"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, xx. I tried to write it in Sheamus' PoV, but his speech, like: Ah('m, 'll, etc.) is kind of different to type out over & over, that's why I didn't really want to type out Ah'm+ in his thoughts, just when he talks. l'll start to post a second chapter when more people start to read.**  
**This story was kind of frustrating, I couldn't find a right name for his wife/the neighbor, but oh wells, Maria's still great.**


	2. Money Does Buy Happiness

**Before reading, in the story I may have added a few remarks to when you're reading the writer, adds in notes to the story.  
So if you see/read,  
**

**"_This is an example." _In the story, that's what I included to know-you'll get it when you read the story, LOL. Enjoy xx.  
**

* * *

It took another ten minutes before the lucky bastard drove up. Maria ran to him to find out what took him so long.

"Heya, neighbor!" I called, so he wouldn't wonder why I held a box of his stuff.

"A guy at the gas station coughed so hard and long that I feared for him. I ran to the Walgreens across the street and bought him some Mucinex and water. He was feeling much better by the time I left."

"You are so wonderful," Maria told him, giving him a kiss, and for a weird moment I imagined her saying that to me while giving me a fucking kiss.

"This neighborhood is heavily Republican, so providing free medical can get ya jailed," I sort-of joked. "Don't be surprised if someone from the country club gives ya a citation."

"Are you the one flooding the roses?" he asked.

"No, Ah'm the one watering 'em." I ran to my house to turn off the hose. When I looked back, they were totally making out. "Hey, you kids, get a room." I didn't see any more cards to play, so I went inside and Googled "Colombian models" until I found one that looked close enough to her and beat off until my hand cramped.

The next morning, once my family and her husband left, I kicked my newspaper into her driveway, then flooded the roses again until she finally came out.

"Not even Dick Cheney waterboards that much," she said, picking up the newspaper.

"I feel terrible. If you've got a minute, I'll meet you by our backyard wall."

In my backyard I stepped on three concrete blocks to pop my head over her wall. She sat on the diving board, reading my newspaper. "Come here, Maria. I've something to show you." She navigated through a bunch of bushes in her backyard, then saw the top few layers of our wall removed. "This house sat vacant for over a year, so I loosened a few blocks last summer to swim in yer pool. Getting over is pre'-easy."

"I guess I won't be skinny dipping after all."

I detected something in her voice that gave me hope. "Oh come on. Ah'll pay you to skinny dip." I had no idea how much I had in my pocket, but I threw a wad of bills towards her and hoped for the best.

She scanned the treasure. "$87, really? You'll pay me $87 to swim naked in my pool?"

"Ah'd pay you $87 just to see you naked for a minute."

She looked me in the eye. Although she didn't move a muscle, I think I saw her mentally shrug. "I hope you don't make me regret this," she said, taking off her clothes.

I couldn't believe it. On several levels. That she would undress. That she would undress for me. That she would undress for me for $87. And that her body was freakin' amazing. Her flawless face came with gravity-defying tits and a flat stomach that only comes from hours of ab exercises. She even turned around and I saw the best booty in my life.

"I stay in shape for my husband."

"Ah can see." Indeed. She must love him very much.

After at least two minutes of me gawking, she scooped up her money but, tellingly, didn t get dressed. Somewhere in the back of my mind a bullhorn blared.

"Best $87 Ah ever spent." She laughed, but I was totally serious. "Ah'd even pay $1000 cash for a blowjob."

"You met my husband. He's a great guy whose skill saves lives."

"He's also smarter, handsomer, and a better man than Ah am. No question. Ask the neighbors and Ah doubt anyone will disagree. However, Ah was surprised that he looks sixty years old."

"He's not sixty!" she shot back. "Not yet. But he has some health problems that have aged him."

"Ah'm not throwing stones, here. Elena _**(his wife)**_was in her mid-twenties and at the peak of her career when she married Douglas, who was twenty-six years older. Ah'm just curious how he won the lottery."

She studied me for a moment, then gave in. "The guy who took my virginity in Colombia also got me pregnant by lying about putting on a condom. Once he learned of the baby, he spread rumors that I was a whore and that the baby was not his. I did not want to stay poor forever like my parents, and single motherhood practically guarantees that, so I went to a place that does abortions. Except abortion is not legal, so the quack fucked it up. Next thing I know a taxi dumped me at the emergency room. All I remember is the blood and screaming. The nurses said I should have died, but Sheldon worked eighteen hours straight to save my life. He didn't even get paid for it-he was there to teach the surgeons."

"When I recovered, I begged him to let me repay him. My parents just adored him, so I wormed my way into his hotel room on the pretense of shopping, cleaning, and cooking for him. I took care of his every need. He was the total opposite of the liar who basically raped me, so I sucked and fucked Sheldon dry. Every few weeks he went to a different city, so I made myself indispensable. By the time he had to move on to Ecuador, he couldn't live without me. But I was underage, and traveling as lovers could get him arrested, so I convinced him to marry me. He had already gone through a brutal divorce, but I was the total opposite of the bitch who bled him dry. He was terribly lonely. Since he saved my life, I did everything possible to make him as happy as possible.

"I couldn't have kids, which is my punishment for letting that bastard get me drunk and take advantage of me, and his children were already grown, so we met each other's needs. Most guys marry specifically to have kids, while my looks would attract players like the idiot who got me pregnant. An older guy who already had kids was perfect for me. Plus, he knew how to treat a lady, unlike macho Latino men, and made a good living. He preferred to teach, even though he could make several times more in private practice, but I didn't need riches. I just needed a good man. And anyone who threatens my marriage deserves everything terrible that happens to him."

"Don't look a' me! Ah just want to get laid. Ah promise ah won't do anything to endanger your marriage. Except having tons of sex with ya. And Ah'm serious about the $100,000. Me wife deserves someone better than I do, Ah might leave her for her happiness."

"Doing this will make me feel like a total prostitute."

"No!" I objected. "Prostitutes only have a transactional relationship. You and me? We're neighbors with benefits. Paying for each and every sex act would be prostitution, but having a long term relationship where the guy provides economic assistance to the woman is how the world works. In every marriage, the wife wants financial stability, and often trades sex for favors. But most wives aren't prostitutes! Not legally."

"Oh I see," Maria said. "I would be a mistress, not a prostitute."

"Ya would be $100,000 richer, is what you'd be," I pointed out.

"I have a few concerns. First, no pictures, videos, or recordings of any kind. Only cash or its equivalent. You can't spend the day here, sleep over, or waste my time. If something comes up, where I'm not available, you just have to deal with it. If you get a crush on me or endanger my marriage, I'll hurt you as much as I can. I'd have to see proof that you're clean and I'd feel really stupid if I cheated on my husband, only for you to stop paying me, so I'd need a few months pre-paid at all times. Finally, I need to know if you have anything unusual in mind."

My mouth was so dry I could not swallow. I could not believe she had thought about my offer. "Blowjobs in the morning would be nice. Not hand jobs with a little tongue, but completing the task."

"You want to come in my mouth every morning," she stated flatly, unsurprised. "What else?"

"You ll really suck me off every morning for a year?"

"Sure. I ve been doing it for ten years now."

Okay, now I gulped. My wife never took it in the mouth. She only sucked me to get my hard to get off herself. "Ah've never done anal."

"I know a linebacker who ll tackle your tight end."

Ya know what I mean.

Maria smiled really big. "Neither have I. If you're not hung like a horse, we'll try that. What else?"

Boy, I felt shy. "Ah used to stick things up my butt."**_ (please forgive me for this line, but men seem to want & like pleasure too. Just a crazy fantasy.)  
_**

Now she laughed. "Bring them over, but you have to wash them afterwards and you can't keep anything in my home. What else?"

Her nude body made it hard to think.

Now you re just stalling to get your $87 worth of gawking at me, she sweetly accused me.

"Can Ah kiss ya?" I asked like a virgin.

"For $100,000, you can kiss me wherever you want."

I hugged the wall before my knees buckled. "Ah meant right now. Would ya kiss meh?"

I loved the way her face lit up. She was going to enjoy our arrangement beyond the financial benefit. Hell, unless I completely misread her, she was looking forward to fucking me. She walked through the bushes, gazed into my eyes, and caressed my check. Except that prostitute, I hadn't been with another woman in twenty years. Maria suddenly grabbed the back of my hair and pulled me forward. Shit, I nearly peed myself. She kissed me hard and, to my surprise, passionately. I felt her tongue against my teeth and I let her in. We exchanged saliva, then I felt her hand lead mine to her breasts. I felt her up and pitched a tent in my pants. She seemed in no hurry to stop. When we finally did, I worried about shooting myself.

"Please blow me for $1000. Ah have cash in the house and Ah swear it won't take a minute." And I meant it.

"Let me see it."

An instant later my blue jeans and boxers fell to expose my totally hard cock.

"How big is it?" she asked, very interested.

"Seven and a half inches." I only slightly exaggerated.

"Really?" she replied, as if I said a foot long. Indeed, you d think I opened a pizza box, the way she practically drooled. Not since I beat the crap out of a surprised bully in high school have I felt more manly. Okay.

Later I would suspect she turned me on deliberately to seal the deal. She backed up and I hopped the wall like a burglar. She knelt, right there in the bushes, dirtying her knees, and logged my petrified wood. Instead of jacking me off while gumming the head, like other women, she cupped my balls with one hand and stuck a finger up my ass with the other. I even spread my legs to give her greater access, and she rewarded me by finger-fucking my anus hard and fast. She took the whole damn penis, too-something my lying wife claims isn t possible. After just a few minutes bobbing back and forth, I exploded in her mouth like a fire hydrant. And she kept going. I couldn't believe it. She drained me of every drop. A swallower in a world of spitters.

Every man wants a virgin nympho supermodel. I just scored two out of three.

She looked up at me, my cock still in her mouth, and moaned. No lie, my cock twitched against her tongue.

* * *

**I'm trying to write a Sheamus story, where he's kind of the bad husband cheating guy. I know in most fan fictions, he's faithful and honest, but I mean, come on, 1 story at least? & I'm also trying to write it as-a men perspective, having pleasure at the point.**

**Thanks xx.**


	3. The Cup Is Half-Full

On the first of the next month, I hopped the wall as soon as everyone left and handed her money orders for $1000 each to cover the first three months, and my test results. Maria practically jumped up and down with excitement, but didn't even look at the money orders. She pushed me into the recliner chair in their living room and I found myself disappointed that she wore sweats. She helped me get my pants off, then kissed me on the mouth for several awesome minutes before gobbling up my throbbing dick. Is she really going to kiss me on the mouth every day? Might as well feed me Viagra. Good thing we did this indoors, because just a gentle breeze may have set me off.

On her knees, between my legs, she sucked my cock with relish. Oh, that is so rare. Not just the head, either, but proper deep-throating til she snorted my trimmed pubes. Not once did she cheat by using her hands to pump the penis. The suction power surprised me. Most women suck to get the man hard so he can give her an orgasm. Maria, in contrast, sucked to milk me dry. And it didn't take long, either. Using self-restraint that I didn't know I had, I had not masturbated for three days. So when I exploded, I nearly blew her head off. She didn't break stride, not even when my cum shot out of her nose - and that has to fucking burn. This girl clearly loves cum. She looked up at me and swirled it around her mouth before swallowing it with a huge smile.

"Oh, yeah.  
I never knew man-juice could taste so good."

I m still not sure if she was talking to me, or to herself. She looked stunned, like the first time a woman tastes lobster, then becomes addicted. And man-juice? That certainly sounded better than sperm, spunk, and cum.

Instead of running to the sink, she took a long swig from a bottle of Patron tequila, then handed it to me. I rarely drink, but I had some celebrating to do, so I matched her, shot for shot, until we were both kind of giddy. Somewhere in the middle of the drinking I became aware of Latin music blasting from a bedroom-Daddy Yankee in this case. She got up and disappeared for a minute, turning up the volume. If my head was not spinning, I would have followed her. Maria returned a moment later dressed like a stripper-down to the 9 inch heels. Now I understood the purpose of the sweats.

"I hope you didn't think we were done," she warned me, and my penis reared his big head. "I plan on giving you your money's worth. These past few days I could not stop thinking of all the things I wanted to do to you. Just look at how wet I am." She pulled her thong aside and, indeed, she looked sopping wet. "It's not pee, either. Here, finger me and see for yourself."

Wow! She could even read minds! I slipped a finger in and my skin chilled when she shuddered. I suddenly suspected that she should be paying me for the sex, but was not prepared to argue the issue. Not with a wet snatch warming my finger. I pushed it in further and she had to lean against me, her tits mouthwatering close. I pulled out to smell my finger like the cork of a fine wine, then sucked her juices off. She might as well have coated my finger with ecstasy. A slot machine in my head suddenly went off.

Music blasting, Maria removed her top to expose her exquisite tits. Then she lowered her panties so she wore nothing but stripper shoes and a smile. Although I had just came, my dick danced like it was tracking her. When Shakira's Hips Don't Lie came on, she started rotating dance moves - salsa, merenge, vallanatos, while occasionally bending over so I could get a great look at her privates. Maria sure loved to dance. I could watch those curves all day. She carefully sat in my lap, stuck a tittie in my mouth, and begged me to finger-fuck her.

I couldn't believe how wet she was. She needed this as much as I did. "Harder!" she ordered me. I didn't know if she referred to my sucking her nipple or fingering her cunt, so I did both harder and she gushed all over my hand with a scream of relief. I have never made a woman cum that hard before. Or fast. My wife is so afraid of waking the kids it's like mugging a mime.

"You recharged yet?" she asked, before gripping my hard cock. "Yep. Just as I hoped. Ready for more."

While I held her steady, she lowered herself onto me with enough moans and groans to fill a porn movie. I realized now that she wanted to blow me first so that I would last a long time while we fucked. If I fucked her first, I would not have lasted two seconds, and that would have spoiled everything. First impressions count. But by making me cum first, then giving me time to recharge, I could last long enough to give her an orgasm or two. Which I did, to my own surprise. I never imagined that she would get so into this. I assumed it would be more like a cold prostitute experience.

Still in my lap, she rose and slid on my pole at a steady pace that slowly increased until she climaxed again. Seeing her other tittie so close, I sucked it like a baby until she recovered.

"Did you cum again?" she asked.

"No. Ah'm a' gentleman-women always come first." Okay, she actually made me cum first, but who's counting? I still made her cum twice. One more and I'll break my personal best.

"Excellent," she said. Maria got off, then got down on her knees to suck her juices off me. "I always wondered what I tasted like. Not bad, but not as good as you. Now please fuck me doggy style." She even wiggled her ass at me like a flight controller lining up an F-18.

I dropped to my knees behind her and she helped me get it in. Having cum already, my stamina shocked me. Eager to please, I fucked her good and hard, slapping her ass as she demanded, calling her nasty things like slut, whore, and sex slave. All too soon she came again, and none too soon because I had waited as long as I could. I shot a pint into her pussy and collapsed next to her. Three orgasms I gave her within an hour. I felt so proud.

"How soon can you fuck me again?" she asked as we snuggled on the tarp she placed over the carpet.

"A few hours, Ah guess. Ah've never been in such demand. Want me to bring ya lunch? Ah'm a pretty good cook, well that's what me mum always tell me."

"You're going to make me lunch?" my new lover asked in disbelief. "No man has ever cook me anything but excuses, so hell yeah, you can make me lunch. I'll be desert. But, for right now, just hold me."

While Maria rested, with her eyes closed, I memorized everything about her. I just couldn't get tired of looking at her nude body. I loved everything about her. Except her husband.

While the rational part of me was appalled that I would spend $100,000 on sex, the rest of me knew that it was totally worth it. This was the sex of my dreams, the sex that everyone talked about, but that I had never known.

The last few days, I assumed that Maria had no idea that I intended to fuck the hell out of her every chance I got. Now I realized that she was counting on me to fuck her every chance I got. She wanted it. She needed it. Whatever her husband was giving her, it was not the hot, heavy sex that a strong, athletic, spirited woman like Maria needed.

For the first time in my life, I was happy.

* * *

**RAW was on tonight. Kinda boring episode. Only part I liked was Sheamus. ;) 33**


	4. Yer Humerus

After lunch, we went swimming. Nude. Maria really seemed to love letting go of her inhibitions. She stood on the diving board like something out of Playboy, and I couldn't believe I would soon be getting a piece of that again. She had the hardest abs I have ever seen. I drifted on an inflatable chair, my hands and legs in the warm water, watching her show off her body.

I just never imagined God would throw such blessings my way. There had to be a catch. I knew I would eventually pay a price, but for now I just appreciated my good fortune.

She cannon balled me and I struggled to stay afloat. She came up laughing, impossibly young for a 26 year old who grew up so poor that her family only flushed after #2 to save a few pesos on water. She coincidentally ended up between my legs, and I'm not a big believer in coincidences. Like a shark she snapped her jaws until she wrapped my growing cock in her mouth once more. This morning we ended up taking a two hour nap on the tarp in her living room, so I hoped I had recharged by now. Honestly, it had never been an issue before. When me wife and I first got together, we never had anywhere safe, private, and comfortable to do it more than once. If I hadn't been a computer nerd, I don't know how I would have supported my unexpected family.

We moved into the shallow end, where she tried to climb aboard. I clung to the wall with a hand and foot and she actually made it, sitting in my lap again. I sucked a tittie while she maneuvered my pole into her vault. It slid in smoothly and I realized that she was soaking wet. I knew from bad experience that water doesn't lubricate, so she has been on a low simmer all this time. I expected to love having sex with her, but never imagined she would love having sex with me. She closed her eyes to concentrate and through great agility managed to get the whole thing inside her. With that I pushed off because I have never had sex while floating before. Like these new "diet" beers, I was fucking close to water.

Maria sure knew how to move her hips. It must be all that Latino dancing. Soon she was pounding me like a nail, just thumping down against my thighs, lost in the experience, when stupid me tried to suck more tittie. That put us off-balance. We both threw ourselves to the other side, and naturally over-compensated. With a brief yelp of surprise we splashed underwater. I hoped she would not be pissed, but instead she came up laughing.

"Ah normally last longer than that," I swore to her.

"Let's take this inside. I need some deep dicking."

I followed her great naked booty like a dog. She made it clear I was never to enter the master bedroom, so she flopped down on the guest bed and spread her legs for me. It just looked so beautiful. My wife's huge thighs practically blocked her hairy entrance, so I could not resist this treat. I dived in and tried to remember all the advice I read online the last few days. At first I went deep, until her flavor changed from tangy to salty. My head snapped back when I realized that I just caught a taste of my own juice from this morning. Again, I'm not use to repeat sex.

When it comes to eating pussy, men hope for guidance while women expect mind reading. I tried different tactics to win over her clit, adjusting according to her grunts, until I discovered the winning combination and spanked that baby until she screamed. I knew my wife faked it when she was tired or bored, but I could taste the reality of Maria s orgasm. It even came with an aroma that would stay with me for the rest of my life. I knew twats had odors, but never dreamed that some came with aromas.

"Please fuck me as hard as you can, for as long as you can," this beauty begged me as if I was the one doing her the favor. I complied, sticking it in and starting the ignition. All those years jogging finally paid off as our marathon fuck ate up mile after mile. First she pulled me close to kiss me with her tongue, which helped me rub her clit and get her to climax. She stared at me with a look that I couldn't quite figure out. If I had to bet, I'd say she was pleasantly surprised, if not shocked. Once my back hurt too much, I put her ankles on my shoulder and pounded her with new fury. She pulled my head down to kiss me and we Frenched until we both came.

I collapsed next to her and she turned to hold me close, our heads touching. I turned and found her staring at me again. "Do Ah have broccoli in me teeth?" I asked. She laughed and pulled me on top of her. I must have fallen asleep again-that tequila is awesome!-because I dreamed I just fucked the hottest woman I have ever met. "Shit!" I told her. "Ah have ta' go grocery shopping and start dinner. Ah still haven't cleaned up the kitchen yet."

"Will you have time to fuck me up the ass before our spouses get home?" she wanted to know.

I just couldn't get over this woman. There had to be a catch. Other than her sick husband. "Ah'll try to fit ya into me busy schedule."

"Are you always this amusing?" Maria asked, purring naked in bed. I made a hurt face. "No, I meant funny. Are you always this hilarious?"

"Ah'm never this funny. Ask anyone. Ah assume ya just tickled me funny bone."

"That's humerus," she said. I clearly didn't get the joke. "It's called the funny bone because it's medical name is humerus." She paused. "You must not be married to a doctor."

"Maria, Ah have to tell ya something. You keeping up your end of our deal so enthusiastically is doing wonders for me ego. Ah assume it's because Ah'm such a great fuck."

She smiled and I could tell she was avoiding the first several jokes that came to mind. "You are one of the two best lovers I have ever known."

"Ya always know what ta say."

A few hours later I ran back into her living room, not even taking the time to knock. "Ah only have ten minutes!"

She dropped her panties and knelt facing away from me on the sofa. "There's KY on the coffee table."

What a booty! I wish she let me take pictures. I lubed up and pressed my cherry-breaker against her rosebud and felt her push back. She grunted like a smoker when I wormed the head in, and breathed heavy as I plunged gradually deeper. "Oh that hurts so fucking good!" Maria cried out. She threw her hair back and I admired how it scattered across her bare back. Her body curved inwards between her back and hips, like they came with handles, and I roughly pulled her back for my thrusts. She must have drooled because she wiped her mouth. I loved how smooth her brown skin felt, with no tan lines or stretch marks. She pushed back now and I got my whole dick inside her ass. It felt wonderful. Not better than pussy or mouth, but nearly equal. Time was running out, so I fucked her hard and fast, pounding that sweet booty as she urged me on, cursing me.

"Cum up my ass. Punish me, lover. Spew your spunk inside me." I have to say, the words helped. I cried out and came far too fast and far too strong. I pulled out and a thin line of sperm followed, a white river flowing down her brown ass. Fortunately, a man disowns his sperm as soon as it leaves him.

"Don't beat off or I'll get jealous. I'll know, too. I want all your juice."

I ran into her backyard, hopped the wall, and then raked the yard for a minute before entering the house. My wife, Elena, studied me like a chessboard. But she didn't ask, so I didn't tell.


	5. Ya Always Know What Ta Say I

A week later, I sat in the recliner, a beer in one hand, the remote in the other, mostly ignoring a hot porn on a giant wall TV, while Maria blew me with the enthusiasm of a fag. For the millionth time, I told myself it doesn't get better than this. Basically, I had a supermodel literally on her knees sucking my dick. I felt my climax build up, then I exploded in her mouth. As always, she never even paused, greedy for the last drop. Only when confident she drained every droplet would she look up at me, hungry for more.

"Can you spend the night?" she asked. My head must have snapped back because she laughed. "Sheldon is spending the night at UCLA Medical. Since your wife thinks you're spending a night out with the guys, I thought it would be nice to sleep with you."

God either loves me or loves fucking with me.

"Well, at the risk of ya falling for me, Ah'll see if Ah can escape after Leno's monologue."

"I'll take the risk."

Wow! This was a new and unexpected development. Either she was an Oscar-winning actress, or I was making her cum several times a day. She apparently wanted me for more than just sex. And money.

"Do ya want ta go dancing?" I asked. She looked like I hit her. Fucking catatonic for a full minute. "Ey, ya all right? Ah thought you loved ta' dance."

"Sheldon never takes me dancing. Says it makes him feel old."

"Fucker is old, but Ah'm your young stud!" I boasted with a smile that made her laugh. "You need to take advantage of yer youth and beauty while you can."

"Do you even know how to dance?" she asked.

"No, but with enough booze Ah can fake it."

"I'd love to teach you how we dance in Colombia."

"Oh ye'?" I said. "Ah'd love for you to teach me how ya dance in Colombia. Unlike Shakira, me hips lie all the time."

So I spent the day learning how to dance. As opposed to, say, making money. I almost called it quits several years ago on me wife, but I stayed together with her because I knew she'd always take care of me.  
I loved her to death, she loved me. I wanted more though, she's perfect. She's like the women of me dreams. Well, was. After years of being together, I knew we weren't going to make it. I don't know about her though, she seems she's still into me. Besides the fact she always stays after work to do extra. We split the expenses, but kept what each of us made separately. She took an extra job to save up money, while I worked as little as possible. I had plenty saved up, and we had equity in the home, so I saw no real need to work myself to death. Until now.

Now, however, everything was different. I worked best when most alert, and cuming in the morning really cleared my head. Knowing I would get laid three times a day was like a boot on my back, pushing me on. I now begged for the barely profitable jobs that I used to blow off. The irony of the affair is that it made me work several times as much. The upside is that I could triple the $40,000 I made the last twelve months if I could maintain my productivity. I could concentrate longer than most, but I still needed a real break. Watching TV or flipping through a magazine didn't cut it. However, being able to look forward to sex turbocharged my productivity. Every morning, after my blowjob, I worked my ass off, ate lunch with Maria, fucked the hell out of her, worked more, fucked again, then cooked dinner for the family. Except on weekends, when I pretty much worked eighteen hour days since our spouses were home.

I looked forward to taking her out dancing because it was such a great way to win her favor. Until I asked myself what I would wear. Oh, that brought me down. All I had were some old business suits. I made do, but vowed to have Maria help me buy some sweet threads soon. Women love shopping, so I found another opportunity to bond with her. I wanted to cement our relationship with enough rear to withstand a suicidal 747.

I sneaked out of the house, unlike teenagers who slammed the door, hopped the wall, and found Maria looking stunning. Wow. That dress and jewelry probably cost more than all my clothes combined. She embraced me like I wasn't a piece of shit paying her for sex, then kissed me for at least ten minutes. I never knew kissing was so intoxicating.

"I want you to cum inside me so that your juices flow down my legs while we dance. I hope you don't mind, but I wasn't planning on wearing a bra or panties."

I didn't know God made women this awesome. "Ya always know just what ta' say."

She wore super-high heels, so we fucking standing. I bent her over the couch, grabbed her hips, and pounded her like a boxer. I stabbed her so hard, long, and fast that I made her whimper. Oh, wait, that was me. It just felt so good. I didn't want to come without her, so I reached around with both hands to tweak a nipple and her clit. That did it. Her virgina muscles gripped my pole like a golfer and I flooded her pussy.

I drove her Lexus and she took me to a Spanish club. I wasn't the only Irish guy, but I was the only one who couldn't dance his ass off. Latinos learn to dance as soon as they can walk, and will dance in the street on the weekends just for the hell of it. Kids, teenagers, grandmas. On a chart, my learning curve looked like a hockey stick. But I mastered the basics, like Maria taught me, and managed not to embarrass myself. This was the most fun I've ever had with my clothes on.

I got us a bottle of Patron and saw Maria blowing off one young stud after another as I made my way back to our table. I approached her from behind while she was dissing some arrogant fuck in rapid Spanish. A couple of his buddies encouraged him and I feared he wasn't going to take no for an answer. I stepped between them and my sheer hostility made them back off. It certainly wasn't my sheer bulk. I was about to smash the fucker's head with the bottle, when the guy said in flawless English that there was no way I was her husband. Maria showed him her wedding ring, which looked like a small fortune, but he still didn't buy it.

"Show him," I told Maria. I didn't want to get into a fight in this club, so I said it loud enough to be heard over the reggeton blasting. "Ah just came inside her, and she's not wearing panties. Maria, show them."

All three gathered around and dear Maria must have descended from Amazons because she spread her legs wide so they could clearly see my spunk flowing out. She sunk an index finger into her pussy to scoop out my "polvo," as she called it. Maria may as well have maced them. With their complete fucking attention, she held up her finger to their noses, forcing them back, smiled at me and sucked my juice off her finger with a groan of inner satisfaction. Whatever our relationship, they were not interested in a woman with another man's sperm still warm in her vagina, so they took off while nearby tables applauded us. I may not be Hispanic, know Spanish, or how to dance, but I fucked this total hottie, and that, apparently, was good enough for them. No one fucked with us for the rest of the night.

Maria rewarded me with constant affection and flirting. She flashed me, had me rub her ass and tits, and kissed me passionately on the dance floor. I got more affection from her than the rest of my life combined. She loved to throw up her tiny skirt to flash me her pussy or booty. Everyone around us could see she wasn't wearing panties, and I couldn't be prouder because after they looked at her, they raised their estimation of me.

Dancing sure is fun when you know the hottie you're dancing with is a sure thing. Dinner and dancing thereafter became a regular thing for us, and Maria really showed her appreciation.

Even sleeping with her was better than I expected. She smelled so different from my wife. Maria just gave off an awesome vibe that I soaked up. I knew I had some anger issues, but Maria seemed to melt them away. The more time I spent with her, the less my darker side popped its ugly mug. Sure, I was on my best behavior, but something deep was happening. Somehow she cleansed me, body and soul. Of course, if I mentioned this she would probably never see me again. I never doubted her promise to end us if I fell for her. So I did what any man in my situation would do, and concealed how I really felt. You'd think after a lifetime doing so, that it would be easy, but I'd find myself cooking her something I thought she'd love, fixing stuff around her house, or just find myself ten minutes into massaging her back when she slept. I knew I fell for her when I realized that I cared more for her interest than for mine. All the while knowing she was using me for money, sex, and to combat loneliness.

When I woke up the next morning, she had her arms wrapped around me. Hey, I was suppose to spoon her, not the other way around. Not that I was complaining. But what I found really weird is that she was gazing at me. Not like a serial killer or anything, but like watching a YouTube video of cute kittens.

"Was that me snoring?" I joked. "Ah was hoping it was the neighbor."

"No, you didn't snore. You slept like a baby."

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that. Ah'll buy you new sheets."

She whacked my arm lightly. "You have to go." The words I always dreaded from her. "After you feed me."

That's what Maria called it. When she drank my juice every morning, she referred to it as her protein drink. She read somewhere that sperm was actually healthy, and I want to shake the hand of the fellow who wrote that article. I slept nude, of course, and realized that she had started without me. She had been fondling me in my sleep -what a great way to wake up. She threw off the sheets and knelt between my legs. My dick sprang up at her like a baby lion, already anticipating the pleasure. I adjusted my position and nearly jumped into the wall when she shoved a finger up my ass. I never got around to buying toys to put up there, so I guess she got tired of waiting. Her finger fucked me like my finger often fucked her, and the sensation blew me away. Well, the sensation and her mouth because sooner than usual I unloaded down her throat. A minute later, after sucking out the last drop, she smiled at me, cum still on her chin.

"You like getting butt-fucked. We'll have to explore that more."

She always knew just what to say. I got dressed quickly. Although it was still dark, I could see the first light over the horizon. She saw me off, wearing a transparent nighty.

"I'll see you in a few hours. I'll make you Colombian pasteles de pollo." _**(Colombian Fried Chicken Pies)**_

Ohhh, I loved her cooking. I always assumed all Latin food tasted like Mexican food, but instead it varied widely. She claimed her family had never eaten a burrito before.

After making breakfast I felt so wide awake I went right to the computer and got to work. Me wife popped her head in, but I waved her away. Programming requires long periods of intense concentration that can be ruined by one single distraction. I got paid for how much I produced, not how long I worked. Whereas before I started drifting after an hour or two, recently I worked three times as long before my mind started shutting down. To keep up my stamina, I ate healthier, took vitamins, and exercised more, but the obvious cure for my burnout was my new sex life. I just couldn't get enough of Maria. Working eighty hours a week felt like a small price to pay for what I was getting. Instead of fucking a beautiful prostitute who endured me, I found myself falling for a great woman who just happened to be exactly my type. Just finding someone who laughed at my jokes seemed like a miracle.

I finally came up for air after noon. I couldn't believe I worked so long. I took a shower, then rushed over to eat lunch and ravage desert.

"Thought you forgot about me," Maria pouted, sporting short shorts and a sports bra, then lit up to hug me fiercely. I loved how her big breasts pressed against me.

"Missed meh?" I asked, surprised.

"Just your penis. Do you want sex before or after lunch?"

Unlike other guys, I don't think with my penis. In fact, my penis doesn't think at all. It just decides. I swung my hard prick against her leg to answer her question and she laughed gaily.

"How do you want it, master?" she asked coyly.

"Ah need to taste you."

I laid down and pulled her on top of me in a 69. She purred at the prospect of gobbling me again. Maria loved my juice as much as my wife hated it. She spread her legs and lowered her pussy onto my waiting tongue. She showered and put that body spray or whatever on because she smelled awesome. Maria intoxicated me. I built her up to another strong orgasm, judging by her moans and groans. When her shrieks reached a high pitch, she sucked me faster and harder, which drove me crazy. She's trying to make me cum first, I realized. I fought back, lavishing attention on her clit and sticking three fingers in her, which made her gasp in surprise and pleasure. She redoubled her efforts and I felt myself losing the battle. Then she screamed louder. With a gush, the canyon flooded into my mouth just as I fired my cannon to the moon. We drank each other like college freshmen and basked briefly in our tie.

Then she screamed and ran out of the room.

* * *

**To be continued..  
Now.  
**


	6. Ya Always Know What Ta Say II

Alex walked closer to the wide open sliding glass door and said, "that was awesome!"

I pulled on pants while yelling, "what the hell ar' ya doing here?"

"Wishing I had a camera," the smartass replied. "And trying to figure out where you escaped to. I must admit, this never crossed my mind. She is so out of your league. I'm happy you scored a super-babe, but when she drops you, it will be epic."

"How'd ya know I was here?"

"You act completely differently, you sell $30,000 worth of stock, then you disappear for an entire night. It was driving me crazy. If I didn't put wireless spy cams on every exit, I'd be in a mental hospital right now."

"Ya spied on me?" I couldn't believe it.

"You sang while making pancakes. Yes, I spied on you. I worried you were either into drugs or about to buy a boat, but Justine had some really crazy theories. You don't owe the mafia, do you?"

I pulled myself to my full height and stepped into his space. "How could you possibly know I sold $30,000?"

"Oh, that. Ah, shit, sorry, _brother **(in-law)**_, but I put spyware on all the computers two years ago when you and Elena started coming in late from work. We wanted leverage for when you guys accepted the inevitable."

"We?"

"Justine**_ (sister in-law)_** thought of it. She wants to move in with her boyfriend when you guys split up, and I plan on taking the GED when I'm fifteen and a half so I can work as a research assistant for Uncle Harold. I'm already doing what I can from home, but Harold really needs me full time. If he has to hire someone else, I may never get in with a hedge fund on the west coast."

He may as well has smacked me with a 2X4. "You put spyware on me computer."

"Yeah. Elena's, too. Justine figured we needed dirt to influence the divorce. I got suspicious when you stopped surfing for porn and started working so much. Justine searched your room for stimulants. Well, for cocaine. She will be so relieved when she finds out it's just for sex."

"Yer gonna tell her?" I shouted.

"Well, she's really worried about you. Me? I was just going crazy. Nothing made sense. I thought you were going to buy me a car, but my birthday isn't for two months. And I have more money than you. I am so happy you're just boning the neighbor. We threw out some pretty wild ideas."

"Ya plan on telling yer sista'?"

"Nah. I didn't tell you when she started getting some two years ago, did I? I'm really proud of that."

"Excuse me?"

"No way! You don't know? Dude, where have you been? You think she's been working all this time?" My son started laughing at me. "Bro, she stuck you with the cleaning and the cooking while she got it on. We followed her after I hacked her Smartphone-you should see the damn pictures!-then confronted her at her lover's place."

"What's his name?" I had emotions exploding inside me like someone dumped a crate of grenades. I thought she had been a hard-worker, not going around and fucking someone else.

"Connie." Alex smacked himself. "Damn it! I was suppose to record your reaction. Justine thought it would be classic. Dude, you never wondered about her when she butched her hair, started wearing tents, and minimized her bathing? When's the last time she wore makeup, perfume, or jewelry? Hello? Just how many clues do you need?"

He was really pissing me off. "Maria's got a good thing going with Sheldon and I can't have you fucking it up."

"Chill, bro. You flexing on me? You think you could take me, old man?"

The smartass. "For another year or two, yes." And I meant it. He, apparently, agreed, backing up.

"I'm not gonna mess up her shit. Maria," he yelled into the house. "I won't tell anyone. Not even my sister."

Maria came out, wearing my shirt and nothing else. "I appreciate it. Sheldon is very sick and this could literally kill him."

"I won't be a problem. Promise." He then turned to me. "But I want to quit school if I pass the GED to work for Uncle Harold."

"Yer sista' wants ya ta' graduate from college, and her brother is afraid of her. Plus, the morning traffic would be brutal and ya can't get an apartment until yer of age."

"Yeah. Which is why I want to go to court to get emancipated. Given grandpa's condition after the stroke, he can't manage his money. I could do that for him if I could legally enter contracts. No one else wants to do it. His shit is so complicated, and no one understands it like I do."

"Ya think yer sista' will buy that?" I asked.

"Oh, she already agreed, in return for us not telling you she was unfaithful. And that grandpa was giving both of you the maximum every year, but she kept yours for herself. I got you up to $84,000, last time I checked. What she doesn't know is that Justine wants to move in with her boyfriend when I move closer to Uncle Harold. In return, she promises to finish high school and give community college a try. Then you two can do whatever the hell you want to do, without getting us involved. We do appreciate you guys sticking together when you obviously wanted to separate. We feared each of you would try to turn us against the other, or just fight all day. We're surprised you've been so mature about your dead marriage."

I didn't know what to say to that. This was much more than I ever told Maria.

"Ahh'll agree on the condition that ya go to college if ya can't make it with Uncle Harold. Yer' gonna have to work crazy hours to keep up wit him. You think I'm strict? He won't cut ya any slack just because yer his favorite nephew. And Ah want you to transfer my money into my account."

Alex smiled. "Deal. I'll go to college if I can't hack the real world, but you will support my legal emancipation so I can get my own apartment and manage grandpa's fortune."

We shook hands and I realized my 15 year old brother in-law just became a man.

"So we're all good?" he asked us. "Because I'm still curious about the thirty-thou. If you're buying her jewelry or dresses, I haven't seen it."

Maria and I exchanged looks. I gestured for her to explain.

"Sheldon works at UCLA Medical, part-time for the medical insurance, but he's also a patient in an experimental gene therapy survey. The hospital covers the treatment, but not all the expensive medications, which are bankrupting us. I've worked more the last few years than him, as a stripper at the Spearmint Rhino, but I quit after taking home only half of what I used to make because of the damn recession. Sooner or later he will no longer be able to work, and I need a big nest egg to cover his treatments when his insurance drops him. So I give Stephen unlimited sex-on-demand for $100,000 a year."

"Serious?" Alex not only approved, but looked ready to applaud.

"I made him pre-pay three months to make sure he didn't bail on me," Maria continued. "I'm gonna need that $100,000 to keep my husband alive."

"That's great!" Alex walked in and sat down. "It all makes so much sense, now." Indeed. I couldn't decide if that made Maria a great or a terrible wife. "Can I sign up?"

Me neck shot around when he asked that. My son wants to fuck my girlfriend? Maria, bless her, just laughed it off, but me hands started sweating. If he wasn't me brother in-law, I would be smashing his skull in right now.

"I'm not gonna go to jail fucking a minor, and it can't be a one-month-long deal. I only agreed to Stephen because he committed for so long."

"Oh, once I'm emancipated, I am legally an adult, so it won't be statutory rape. And I have more money than my Grandma and grandpa. They have been giving Justine and me the maximum allowable tax-free cash gift since we were born. Last year was $15,000 from each grandparent. I hope to become a millionaire before my 20's. It's why I got into investing several years ago. I'm really good at it, too. I now have more than Justine, despite her two year head start. With dad on board, I can get a lawyer to start the paperwork. It usually takes several months, then I won't be a minor anymore."

I couldn't make eye contact. With either of them. The thought of my brother fucking my lover boggled my mind. I felt the hair on my neck stand up. The only thing I could hear was my heart racing and my mind shutting down. If I objected, then Maria would know how much I cared about her, and simply replace me with my son, who had more money and less baggage. That would be the worst of both worlds. If I agreed, I was a total schmuck. It's the first rule of sex: when God gives you a super-babe, you don't fucking share her! I waited for Maria to agree or disagree, but she seemed to be waiting for me to object or not. Fuck, we'll have to wait all day then. I could feel her studying me, the way that women study men, with those pointy eyes and hands-on-hips.

"Why don't we cross that bridge when we get ta it?" I suggested into the very uncomfortable silence.

Alex now studied me, too. He realized I marked this territory like a bear and would fight to defend it against rivals. "Yeah, sure. This is all too much for one day, eh?" He got up. "Maria," he said, holding out his hand. "Your secret is safe with me as long as brother keeps his promise."

"Thank you so much. We'll soon know if you're a man of your word or a weasel."

Alex must have seen the boulder roll off my shoulders. The relief on my face must have been obvious because he decided to fuck with me. Just because he could, the ungrateful bastard.

"Maria, I wonder if you would indulge me. Through the glass window I couldn't get a clear view. Since we're all friends now, would you mind showing me what I only saw so briefly from so far away?"

She blinked. I know she understood, but she still blinked. I could see her processing her options like in Terminator: smack the kid, show the goods, or do like Schwarzenegger did and tell him to fuck off. Alex patiently waited for it, too. He certainly didn't expect her to do what she did. Hell, I didn't expect her to do what she did. But she fucking did it. With an elegance of a stripper, she shed my shirt and stood before us wearing nothing but a smile. She stood just out of arm's reach and turned around for him, dancing to the music she always had in the background. Fuck music, she called it. I later learned it was Spanish reggeton.

"I'd kiss you, but I still have your father's cum in my mouth."

My smartass brother didn't know what to say. She stunned him like a Star Trek laser. Finally, someone discovered how to shut him the fuck up. When I noticed the wild look in his eyes, it hit me what she just did to him. She just showed him what his fucking brother was getting several times a day. With that I stood up and regained my dignity.

"Haul ass back to school while I fuck Maria again. I've only cum in two out of three holes since last night. She swallows me every morning, so it's hard to keep the tank full. Don't worry. When you're filthy rich, I'm sure you will find a total stunner like Maria who will suck you off every day, too."

Alex finally turned from Maria to look at me. He got it, too. He understood what she just did to him. He was going to beat off forever to this recording in his head, while I got the real thing. With his mediocre looks and unflattering disposition, he would need to earn millions to taste what I feasted on all day long.

"Don't forget yer fucking promise," I warned him as I pushed my son out of the house. "If Sheldon hears of this, Ah'll oppose your emancipation."

Once he stumbled over the wall, I turned and kissed Maria. My knees felt weak, so I grabbed the tequila bottle and drank a good portion of it before sitting down to decompress.

"Please promise me ya won't ever fuck him," I begged her. "His head will get so big it will sink California into the Pacific. Instead, Ah'll remain your client for another year."

"You're willing to commit to two years?" she asked, teasing me.

"Ah'm willing to commit to a lifetime. And then some."

She laughed. God, I loved her laugh. Too many girls giggle, which I find irritating.  
"I promise I won't fuck him, but I reserve the right to fuck with him. Do you mind if I flirt with him, as long as I swear it will never go farther than flirting?"

"No matter how much he offers ya?" I sounded skeptical.

"As long as you're mine, I will never be his."

I chewed on how she phrased that. "Yer are so awesome," I told her truly.

"You're not so bad yourself. You wanna have lunch?"

"Ah wanna get drunk, sleep, and wake up with you naked in my arms and horny as hell."

Her face lit up. "You always know just what to say."

* * *

**Two in a day, I was bored + at school I had SO many ideas for it.**

**Thanks for reading. xx  
**


	7. Happy Birthday

"Happy birthday, Alex," Maria said, giving him a big hug to welcome him into her house for the first time in two months. I had already given him my gift, but Maria's present could only be unwrapped in the privacy of her home.

"Wow, Maria! You look fantastic." By his bulging eyes and pants, I could tell he meant it. She wore suggestive lingerie that revealed more than it concealed.

"Since rich guys like you purchase whatever they want, I thought I'd give you something you can't buy," Maria explained, turning on the music while I handed my brother beer. "But you have to promise not to touch. I can touch you, but you can't touch me. Agreed?"

He just realized he was about to get his first lap dance. "Sold!" He nestled down into my Lay-Z-Boy blowjob chair and prepared for the show.

As we rehearsed, she came out of the kitchen to swing around the stripper pole we installed just for this occasion. She took classes years ago in Vegas, and her work experience showed as she turned upside down. Maria spent several minutes exhausting her repertoire, then humped, bumped, and danced around it suggestively. Maria took off her clothes, so we did the same. I immediately started stroking it, so my brother did the same.

Now showing everything, Maria crawled towards him, her big tits hanging like huge apples. She used his bare legs to push herself to her feet, pulling herself up between his legs and letting her breasts press against his cock. Ruthlessly, she bitch-slapped his face with both breasts like out of a Benny Hill comedy skit and laughed at the hilarity. My brother took it like a man, though, trying and failing to get a nipple into his mouth.

She threw her head back and all that wonderful jet-black hair flew behind her. She cupped a breast with one hand and stuck a finger from the other into her pussy. The cruel bitch let him smell it, too, before shoving it into his mouth so he could suck her juices dry. All while smiling seductively into his eyes. No wonder strippers made a fortune before the big banks fucked up the economy. She danced in place, shaking her hips like Shakira. With her back to him, she bent over and reached under her legs to stroke his cock, before slapping her own ass and slowly pulling her hand down her crack and across her wet pussy.

Alex looked ready to shoot himself in the face with his dick. Maria now sat on one of his legs like a bicycle to grind her pussy against his bare skin, while caressing his chest and face, then switched to rub her juice on his other leg. Then she somehow anchored her legs between him and the chair and laid her back across his legs, her pussy spread and her tits proud as she arched her back until her head rested near the carpet. Still dancing, she thumped his dick with her bare ass and pulled herself closer so that her breathtaking pussy was within smelling distance. If he jack-knifed, he could have jammed his nose into her cunt, but she waved her finger "no" to exquisitely torture the blackmailer. Finally she freed her feet and kicked her legs over to roll onto the carpet, out of reach.

On top of the TV I turned on my own hidden spy cam as soon as Maria moved out of the way. I handed her the tequila bottle and she drank eagerly. She sat down on the leather couch, spread her legs to give Alex the best view, and drank some more. Damn she looked sexy. Her tits defied gravity after all these years. She had been jogging with me, while I did aerobics, crunches, and lunges with her, so she was in great shape. Naturally tan, toned, and talented, my little seductress made me so proud. I walked over to offer her my throbbing dick and she sucked it like a big buffalo wing.

Alex clearly wanted to join the party, but my mind-reading minx waved him "no" without even looking in his direction. He now understood why we left a cum cloth on the recliner. He grabbed it and started jacking it in earnest, totally unaware that a camera recorded him, but not us. Which is why we didn't speak to him or each other. I was hoping it would look like he was beating off to a porn so he could never fuck with me again.

Having gobbled my cock in its entirety, she sucked on each ball, then turned me around to lick my asshole. I shaved and showered for the occasion. And, for the record, I still don't understand why guys have butt hair while women don't. In a part we had to rehearse several times, I stepped down from the couch and pulled her up to eat her out, without her mouth ever leaving my cock. Hey, it's not as easy as it looks, and I've been working out. But now we 69'ed vertically, which looks better than it is, positioning ourselves to give my son a great angle. It felt great, her upside down, bobbing on my apple, tits brushing my stomach, while I dug for gold in her pussy.

I eventually sat down and she impaled herself on my cock. We slipped our tongues into each other's mouths. I fondled a tit with one hand and caressed her ass with the other. Reaching deep, I dipped a finger into her anus and she squealed with delight. She pushed herself higher, without letting my prick free, so that I could finger-fuck her a-hole with my middle finger. Oh, that made her grunt like an angry pig. Frantic, she slid down my cock with growing intensity, smacking my thighs with her ass, until she attacked my neck like a vampire and spilled her juice all over my dick.

She kissed me tenderly and said the words every man wants to a super-hottie to say: "I love you."

Nah, just kidding. She looked into my eyes and said, "you are the best fuck I have ever known." Given that she swore her only other lovers were her terminally ill husband and the rapist, it wasn't the highest praise, but I took it like it was. But Alex didn't know that. Like any teenager, he assumed she enjoyed more than her share of lovers, so her words raised me up a notch in his estimation. Or so I hoped.

She turned around and sat on my cock again, but facing Alex. Between my legs, she leaned forward to balance herself, then moved her hips up and down on my penis like an oil rig. She lost herself in a great rhythm. Thank God she swallowed me a few hours before, or I would have blown a gasket. I reached around and tweaked her clit with one hand and a nipple with the other. That fucking did it. Within just a few minutes she exploded, shaking like an epileptic, and collapsed on the floor. I handed her a water bottle and gave her a moment to collect herself.

On her knees, between my legs, Maria contemplated my erection. Some guys point up or down, or drift to one side. Not me. I point straight up like the North Star. We watched her in fascination as she methodically considered her options. Clearly, the show would go on. Then she smiled up at me, and I knew I was in for a treat. First, she sucked her juices off my dick, going so far down to sniff my pubes.

She stood up, naked as a babe, every curve delicious to the eye. She generated a decent sweat in her workout, such that her olive skin glistened. She met Alex's eyes, then sat down again. Except she switched holes. She placed a foot on either side, then squatted over her prize. One hand grabbed my dick and she lowered herself, panting and groaning as the purple head pushed its way past her resisting anal muscles. Her desire was greater than the pain. She slid up and down a little at a time, working it, until she had my whole cock inside her anus.

"Ahhhh," she sighed in ecstasy.

Maria leaned back against me and wrapped an arm around my head. I, naturally, pinched her nipple and plunged a finger into her hot pussy. She faced Alex, who sat just a few feet away, so he saw everything down to the last detail. She lifted herself up and I got to work, pumping my prick in and out of her butt hole, literally fucking the shit out of her. I don't know how long this lasted, because I drifted onto Cloud 9, but she came again-real, too, given the quantity of liquid that sprayed my hand. Once she recovered, she licked my fingers clean and my son reached his limit. He came onto the cum cloth, huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf.

But Maria was not finished. We got off the couch, so to speak, and she laid down to spread her legs so Alex got a bird's eye view of her flooded vagina. I stood over her and she jacked me off until I shot my load into her waiting mouth. Some splashed around her face, so she scooped it up and fed herself, while moaning like a kitten in heat.

Before we started talking, I walked over and turned off the spy cam. To distract my brother, Maria started to finger herself to another orgasm.

"Happy birthday, Alex."

"Best. Birthday. Present. Ever." He must like being sexually tortured.

"Ah hoped ya'd like it. But Maria is me girlfriend and Ah'm not gonna share her. Ever. Not at any price. But you'll find plenty of hotties once Ah help ya buy a sweet ride to impress the impressionable ho's once you get your license. When you get your permit, Ah'll let you do all the driving so you get plenty of practice before the DMV tests you. By the time you take the GED in six months, ya should be legally emancipated and me brother-in-law will employ ya as an over-priced research assistant. All bullshit aside, Ah am very proud of you. We all feared you'd become a slacker like your sister."

"But Ah don't like being blackmailed, so we just recorded ya beating off. I also copied the contact information from your email accounts, Facebook, and your iPhone so Ah have some leverage in case you fuck with me again. Ya may not care if your friends and their parents see a video of ya jacking it, so I'll dub a gay porn over the audio so everyone assumes you're a fag. And ya know how homophobic your Uncle Harold is. He'll drop you like a spent cigarette, then wash his hands of ya."

"Now, Ah hope Ah never have ta' play this card, but ya need ta understand that what you did to me was really fucked up. Spyware on me computer, hacking into me phone, and spy cams to track me movements? Ah stayed with your lesbo sister for years so you wouldn't suffer from a broken home. Ah cooked and cleaned and put yer needs before me own. Instead of coming to talk to me like a friend, ya set me up like an enemy. Ah will always love ya, but Ah will never trust you again. However, Ah have no doubt that ya will do well at a hedge fund. Yer uncle, if anything, is even more ethically challenged than you. I'm sure you will make him proud."

"Now put on yer clothes and get the fuck out. Ah'm gonna lick me girlfriend to another orgasm for being such a naughty girl."


	8. Don't Let Me Be One of Them

As the months sped by, Sheldon deteriorated, allowing me to sleep over more. I even became a decent dancer for a gringo. The worse he deteriorated, the more depressed she became. She needed me to hold her or she would bite off her nails and pull out her hair. Maria was strong, but she hated being alone in that big house. It simply gave her too much time to worry herself crazy. I understood that my main role was to distract her from being reminded she was losing the love of her life, so I did everything possible to fulfill my role. Keeping up with my traveling schedule while trying satisfy her was a biggie. I kept surprising her, showing her stuff, introducing her to new things, from books and movies to parks and to my shows.

While watching a scary vampire movie, I saw how engrossed she became. In other words, not any of the Twilight films. Slowly I lifted a finger to her upper lip, as if searching for fangs. Shocked, she jumped, then laughed upon realizing my joke.

"Are we dating?" she asked me over dinner at a nice Italian restaurant. I loved taking her out because she had an exhaustive wardrobe, so she always looked fabulous. Tonight she wore a nice red number which emphasized her cleavage. I couldn't wait to get her on the dance floor.

"No," I assured her. "Ah'm just giving ya a break so ya don't go crazy taking care of Sheldon. He's on so much medication that you have to bathe him, dress him, feed him. Ah know ya don't mind doing all that and more, but anyone in yer position would need a break. Otherwise ya'd burn out. Why else are ya having so much sex with meh? Because you can't worry about what the future may bring when ya're climaxing."

She put her hand on mine. "And what are you getting out of all this?"

Besides the sex, she meant. "You are wonderful company. Much better than my computer or shows or the TV. With my soon-to-be ex living with her lover, and my brother doing their own thing, my house is as empty as yours."

"I just feel so guilty. I am having such a great time when he is suffering so much."

We have been over this so many times. "Ya are doing everything ya can, so don't punish ya'self on top of what life is sticking ya with. You were dealt a crappy hand. All ya can do is play it as well as possible."

"You are my only friend here. I wish I had family to comfort me. We only moved to L.A. because his daughter is a physician and got him into the experimental treatment program. She's great, but we can't exactly bond. If it weren't for you, I would have pulled my hair out by now."

"Ah am the only one you can talk to? The only one you can trust? The only one you can share your most intimate fears and fantasies? Yeah, that must totally suck. Ah can see why ya're so bummed out."

She slapped my hand and laughed. "You know what I mean. It's traumatic what he's going through. For me. I can't imagine what he's going through. As a doctor, he takes it all clinically. You should hear him discuss his condition with the doctors. He's got a dozen of them. You'd think Sheldon was remarking on the weather."

"In a way, it's harder for you than it is for him. He endures discomfort, not guilt. You know how he tries to cheer you up. How often does he tell you to go shopping? So stop beating yourself up for what you cannot change, and instead let's think of something new."

"Like what?"

Indeed. We were rapidly exhausting the nice restaurants within driving distance, and most movies were not worth $10 bucks, no matter how deep one's pockets.

"Next time he has to spend a few nights at the hospital, let's get away from it all. Maybe Cabo San Lucas, Acapulco, or Mazatlan. Come on! Me treat. Ya can also see me wrestle in me underwear." Upon saying that, I started to blush.

She looked at me with big eyes. "But we're not dating. Plus you in your underwear? Please, I've seen you in better action."

"Hell no! Think of it as spring break without all the fucking teenagers. Ah found a secluded bungalow in Baja California where we can skinny dip and eat lobster all day. Ya need a vacation before Sheldon gets worse. You will build up the inner strength you will need over the next several months. Just come on, give me a try and see me in action."

"You take such good care of me."

"Ah'm a caring guy."

"What will happen when Sheldon is gone?" she asked.

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it." I had been dreading this conversation. "Look, you cannot know how you will feel about me, about us, while he lives. Your life has revolved around him for the last ten years. He fucking saved your life and you have done everything to show your appreciation. You have no idea how special you are. You're fucking selfless. You work your ass off-and Ah should know -to buy him the meds he needs. When he is gone, you will have a giant hole in your life and in yer heart. It will take a long time to recover from a blow like that."

"So Ah propose something simple: let's commit to that two year contract to give you the time to get back on your feet. By then you will know if ya want to stay with me or move on. However, instead of paying two mortgages and utilities, Ah propose we move in together to save money. Ah will pay for everything, including your mortgage and lots of vacations, but your salary drops to $50,000 for that second year. Ah'll still spend $100,000 on you, so you will save up $50,000. What you do with that nest egg will be up to you. You will have your freedom, independence, and the financial resources to choose your own life."

"Once the second year together is up, you can choose to stay with me temporarily, permanently, or move on. Maybe you need another year to get back on your feet. If so, you will save up another $50,000. Perhaps you want to found a business, so you stay a little longer to finance the start-up costs. Ah am trying to be as reasonable as possible about this. However," and now my voice turned hard, "you can only be with me."

She ate her salad in silence for a few minutes. "How do you think of me? As a prostitute? A whore? A mistress? A girlfriend? A future wife?"

"A really fun neighbor," I answered quickly. Obviously, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and only with her. Who the fuck wouldn't? Finding her was like the wind blowing the winning lottery ticket into my hands. Threading this needle was fucking difficult. It stressed me out, figuring how to play this just right. Losing her would depress me for years. I was juggling the Crown Jewels while walking a tightrope over the Grand Canyon.

"You told your brother I was your girlfriend, even though I adore my husband."

"Ah didn't want to confuse him. Technically, Ah guess you are my mistress, but that just doesn't feel right. Who the hell has mistresses these days? Maybe in Europe or Asia, but I'm just a regular guy who has to work his ass off to make a living. Neighbor-with-benefits also doesn't do our relationship justice. We spend all of our free time together, and Ah'm hardly ever bored." I smiled so she would know that I was just joking. "Ya don't have to spend yer free time with me, yet you have never kicked me out after sex. Hell, how often do you cook for me? Ya always want me to sleep with you when Sheldon isn't home. I keep the demons away. Ah get that. Ah distract ya from obsessing over seeing a loved one die before yer eyes."

"Sheeeee-it. You should be paying me."

Maria laughed, and tugged my heart. "Stephen, you always know what to say."

"Ah finally have the relationship Ah have always wanted, but never got. You're the wife me spouse never was."

Oh, crap. Did I say that out loud? I knew I fucked up, and didn't want to know how bad. "Waiter!" I yelled too loudly. "More wine, please."

I dug into my shrimp pasta, afraid to make eye contact. I could feel her looking at my head. Thank God I didn't lose my hair like my father. For the first time since she accepted my proposal, I felt uncomfortable in her presence. We talked little during dinner and slept together without having sex -a first. She spooned me, as I didn't dare show her my face, since I was "this" fucking close to crying. If I lost her by saying something stupid - no matter how true - I would never forgive myself. It's like those stupid bitches in the horror movies who trip when the psycho killer is chasing them with an ax. Please, God, don t let me be one of those stupid bitches.


	9. In My Arms

**402 Readers total in the past couple of days. I'm grateful, ;D.**

**Leave some reviews, please? I'd love to improve the stories more.  
That's the whole reason I started typing/writing, I wanted reviews for improvement, haha!  
**

**Thanks, xx  
**

* * *

Maria drove her Lexus SUV to the border, then I took us the rest of the way to Cabo San Lucas in the Baja California peninsula, where so many gringos vacationed and retired. With the economy still cratered, I got an awesome deal at a five star hotel on a magnificent beach. In the best damn ritual ever, she sucked me dry before we left, which made me a calmer driver. She started polishing my pole again once we passed Rosarito, forcing me to stop after Ensenada to finger her to an orgasm. I always assumed the point of sucking cock was to either get it hard or get it off. Maria, in contrast, just enjoyed having my penis in her mouth.

After a few hours of that, we arrived, sped through check-in, and I barely made it into our room before stabbing her with my spear. Seriously, I didn't even close the door because Maria stripped in record time and I could not wait another second. I punished her, too, for the entire hour it took me to cum. My cock, teased for so long, apparently needed a lot of convincing that I actually wanted to unload this time. I have never fucked for an hour straight. When I came, it was epic. I may have shot her a new asshole. Maria knew what she was doing, too. She came three times in that hour and I have rarely seen her so horny.

"Next time, ya're gonna have to share tat' Viagra," I told her.

"You're the one who has been hard for the last four hours."

"And now Ah'll be lucky ta get hard for another four days."

"Wanna bet?"

She seemed pretty sure of herself, and of course she was right. It's weird to fuck someone both better looking and smarter than me, and I'm a pretty smart guy. In the month we've been playing high stakes poker with Alex, she's robbed him of $4000 and me another thousand. Of course, she wears so little it's really hard to concentrate. Poor Alex. At least my balls are empty so I can think straight.

We ate some spicy taquitos and went for a swim. She then learned that she likes the taste of cock soaked in salty water. She swore she never had it before. We both love to swim, so we exhausted ourselves all afternoon while my testicles recharged. After dinner I lasted a solid thirty minutes-it helps to change position-and she screamed so loudly she scared room service. I took Spanish in high school, but hearing my lover swear in Spanish while I violated her anus was something special.

"Puto! Joto! Guebon! Ladron! Marigon! Mamon!"

I had no idea what she screamed, but the hotel staff looked at me funny the entire weekend. The only one she explained was, "Chinga a tu madre y a todos que te parecen a ti" which means "fuck you and everyone like you." That, I'll remember til the day I die.

The drive, sun, and exercise drove us to sleep early. The next morning I woke up before her, did my shit-shower-and-shave routine, then crawled into a 69 position to nibble her clit. After a moan of surprise, I felt a mouth on my cock that nearly pulled it off like a door handle. I grabbed each cheek and pulled that muff-burger into my mouth. I had never been that big into eating pussy before but, then again, the only pussy I ever ate tasted like a hairy salmon. In contrast, Maria's was fantastic. I knew she was close when her thighs squeezed my head like a melon. When she finally exploded, I drank her up like Gatorade. Now able to concentrate, she bobbed up and down furiously, faster than I could spank it, which pushed me over the edge. I shot my load into her mouth and, still not laying a hand on my dick, she milked me down to the last drop.

Ah, heaven.

We ate and swam and sunbathed and jet skied and I wondered why the fuck I never took a vacation before. Oh, sure, I've driven the family to Big Bear Lake or to Raging Waters, but I never had an awesome vacation before. I had always done what others wanted. I didn't want to become a selfish asshole, but this really felt good. Chasing her in the pool like kids, I thought, this is as good as it gets. For dinner I filled her with lobster, then joked that her pussy tasted buttery. Lobster always gets her juices flowing, which unexpectedly led to marathon sex. When we woke up, several hours later, I had an idea.

"Let's go swimming."

"At midnight?"  
"Okay. Let's go skinny dipping."

"Rock on, lover. Last one in gets it up da' ass."

"You always know just what to say."

Which ended up being me, since I had to find a rock that I could tie up as an anchor. We grabbed our inflatable chairs, which kept just our heads above water, and tied them together with the rope connected to the anchor just past the breakwater. We embraced through the plastic and fell asleep in the gently rocking ocean. Nude, of course. Total immersion in water felt so much better completely naked. Wearing clothes just didn't feel the same.

Sheldon had grown much worse, I judged by his absences, and I could sense the stress build up in Maria. She would soon lose her husband. Despite fucking me several times a day, I knew she absolutely adored him. In contrast, I loved her so much that I felt like a total tool. I knew she was using me, and for more than just money, but she was everything I always wanted in a woman. Well, if she married me, then won the lotto, and said she loved me, then she would be everything I always wanted in a woman.

So I wrapped her in my arms and we floated naked in the Pacific, not one hundred yards from the beach, in what would be the best nights sleep ever. The ocean rollers gently pushed us up and down before turning into waves that crashed into the beach like those sound synthesizers that people sleep to. Birds flew overhead and fish sometimes bumped into us. It was a waterbed without the bed. Honestly, with the love of my life naked in my arms, I never slept better.

At dawn she kissed me awake. "Stephen, you're fucking amazing. Did you know that? I'm so relaxed I can barely lift my spirits. You want to know how relaxed I am? I peed in my sleep."

"So that was you?" I joked. "Ah saw some humpbacks swim by. Ah just assumed a pod dumped a load."

She splashed my face, then kissed me. "I love the taste of salty gringo even more than buttery lobster."

"And it gives ya less gas."

Maria splashed me again. "Stephen, where are my clothes?"

I, naturally, tied her tiny bikini to the underside of my floater. "Ah saw them float away in a puddle of pee."

She splashed me again. "Dare me to walk into the hotel naked?"

Oh, that was a good one. "Do Mexican jails permit conjugal visits?"

"Only for spouses."

Ouch! I coughed up the bikini and struggled in the chair to put on my swimming suit. We swam to shore to eat breakfast.

In our room, after she sucked me off, I gave her a whole body massage that had her purring out of her pussy. She didn't open her eyes the entire time. Rubbing her body for two hours kept my pilot light burning. With her laying face down, drooling semi-conscious, I fucked her pussy from behind, her legs inside of mine. I just couldn't enough of that tiny booty. I preferred to fuck her until lunch rather than climax, so I used my dick to loosen every knot in her body until she floated on the bed like a jellyfish. She came twice, and drifted off into a semi-sleep each time, while I bravely pushed on, fucking her silly. When my prick couldn't handle any more, I splashed my juices all over her tits.

Now she finally opened her eyes. "Okay. You can take pictures of me. And videos. Whatever you want, however you want, on the condition that you never show them or upload them without my permission."

Good thing she waited until I shot my wad, or I would have creamed in my jeans. "Ah'll be right back."

I ran to the lobby and bought the best damn digital camera with the largest capacity storage card. Jogging every morning really paid off and I returned before my cum dried. I took pictures and video from that point on. Sex became porno shoots.

We returned home Sunday night from the best weekend of my life. It just doesn't get any better. Well, if she said she loved me, that would have improved things.

For the next several weeks, I had her put on her entire wardrobe-the sexy stuff, the formal stuff, dresses, underwear, suits, bathing suits, and naturally took a million pictures of her nude. I spent over a thousand bucks just buying her new stuff to model for me. That may seem like a lot, but the thousands of pictures I took were worth billions of words. After much begging, she even let Alex shoot videos of us during sex using a professional camera, lights, and deflectors. I almost felt sorry for the blackmailer, having to watch me cum in her mouth, or take close-ups of my juice flowing out of her pussy or anus. I came on her ass, her tits, her face. I'd dip my spunk on her nipples, then have her suck it off, scoring a 2-for-1. I especially loved the expression on her face when I fucked her ass raw. She really had no right to complain since she came more than ever. She loved fucking in front of an audience.

I knew I went overboard, but I correctly foresaw the day when she would drop me like a hot potato.

* * *

**3-day weekend from school. I might be able to finish this during the weekends.  
Well, maybe not. I need time to study for tests. **

**Ugh. ;[  
**


	10. Action!

We went home the day after, Monday Night. I had work, I asked her if she wanted to see me in action.

She winked and replied, "I've already have."

Onwards, we drove to the stadium. Luckily, the factory **(fact-row-tEE)** let her go with me backstage. Her curiosity amazed me as she ran through the hallways and locker rooms with excitement. She followed me along as I walked to my locker. God she was beautiful. I didn't want her to distract me from my match though, I care for it too much.

"Hey Maria." I said in the calmest voice.

"You do this for a livin'?" Still excited.

"Ah do," As I start to pull up my spandex-wear.

"How does a IT technician become a wrestler?"

"Magic, milady. It was me passion to become one."

"A sexy one as well."

Luckily, smart ass me bought and spared her a front row seat to see me fight. I let her go as my match starts. Man, I know I'm going to lose.

My theme song starts as I walk out, loving the cheers of the fans. I don't listen though, as I try to find Maria in her seat.  
Perfect, she's right next to the ring to see me.

Barrett's theme starts and of course, he's walking down with his casual entrance. Sweet. Barrett comes in, and I start to whisper to him,  
"Ey, Wade. Ya see 'dat lass over there in the front row seat with black hair?"

"There's a lot of lasses with black hair, _fella._"

"Very funny. Ah'll show ya her when we fight and get on the floor ring. Ya see Ah'm going out with her, and this is her first time seeing me in action. Let meh' win to impress? Ya might say 'Oh what happened to Ellie?' Don't ask, fella. Just go along."

"Whatever, you owe me."

Excitedly, hoping to win, I just give a smile back.

Yah we fought a few, went in and out of the ring. I show him her when we get on the floor and he gives her a flirty wink. Gave him a major punch for messing with my lass. She stares at me for a while and screams "SEXY IN ACTION."

God, even her voice makes me thing I were to lose by distraction.

Eventually, he keeps his word and lets me win. Gratefully, I pitch a smile at Maria, hoping she's impressed.

"Hey there, _fella."_

"Lassie. Ya enjoyed me match?"

"I've seen better of course. That Wade guy surely was hot."

"Flirting with him back? What about our deal?"

"You know I'm kidding, you're always going to be sexier and hotter than anybody."

Blushing back, "Ya always know wat 'ta say."  
Oh damn, did she see me blush?

"How 'bout we go back home, and you show me one of your moves in bed."

Everything was going smoothly.

We went back, and of course, I fucked her as a wild animal. As I was holding myself in, as I was releasing Sheamus.  
I think she actually called me that while we fucked. _Sheamus._ Even I'm loving my name.

We rested for a while, caressing her in my arms. All of a sudden, the phone rang. Fucking phones.

* * *

**Short, but I wanted Maria to see a Sheamus match. Haha,**

**xx  
**


	11. Goodbye Passes Fast

"I'm so sorry," Maria said after she hung up the phone. "The hospital dropped Sheldon from the gene therapy program, and the insurance keeps kicking him out of the hospital. He can only be re-admitted when he suffers an emergency, and then he can only stay three nights unless his life is on the line. Ironic, huh? This home is too far from his doctors, so his daughter has made room for us in her home. Her daughter gave up her room to help tend her grandfather. Hospice will drop by every day, but I need to be by his bedside for the rest of his life."

"How long will that be?" I asked.

"A few to several months. We hoped he would live long enough to qualify for Medicare. It's ironic how bankrupt he is now, given how much money he used to make as a surgeon. I've supported him almost as long as he has supported me."

"So is this goodbye forever, or will Ah see you in a few to several months?" I felt numb inside. Something bounced inside my head and it sounded like a marble.

"I owe you two and a half months. You have been great to me in my time of need, so I will either make it up to you, or repay you. I worry, though, that I may not have the enthusiasm that I have shown in the past."

Fuck, I just got rolled for $25,000. "So Ah will definitely see ya again?" I needed to know.

"I don't see why not."

I installed a GPS tracker under her car and had Alex hack into her Smartphone and email accounts, so I was pretty sure I would see her again, unless she returned to Colombia.

"Ah have a proposal. How about you come live with me afterwards, but we'll put our contract on hold? Sex just doesn't mix with mourning. Just temporarily, however long it takes. Ah'll support you, but you don't need to service me. When you feel up to it, we can either finish our contract or you can move on.

"Ah know this will shock you, but Ah've come to think of ya as more than a fuck-buddy." She smiled at my lame joke. "Ah'm totally sure you feel the same." Cough, cough. "We've become really good friends. Ya've told me things that Ah hope to God you've had the good sense to never tell anyone." She laughed. "My point is, my interest is much more than financial or sexual. You have a lot to sort through, emotionally, and it cannot be rushed. Stay with me and you will have the time and space to deal with it all at your own pace, without worrying about a mortgage. We could just rent your house, or mine."

"Stephen, I should have told you sooner, but we rented this house for a year. He wanted six months, but the minimum lease was a year. It made no sense for a terminally ill man to buy a house. So I have to make two more payments, even though I won't be here. We rented the furniture, too, except some cheap stuff I got at thrift stores. It's why I never decorated. Despite ten years together, we've never owned a home."

I still had no idea how she really felt about me, and it didn't seem like a good time to pressure her about it. Sure, she liked to fuck me, but she needed a sexual release. But would she still want to be with me under very different circumstances? A woman like that could have anyone.

"You are about to go through a traumatic experience. Ah had to watch my father waste away before my eyes, so Ah can sympathize. If ya want to talk, or to be held, or just a kickass omelet, Ah am here for you. Hell, Ah'll come pick you up. You may need the distraction, and we both know how distracting Ah can be."

She fought back tears. "You always know just what to say."

Good thing I didn't lead with, "suck it up, bitch!" Guess I wasn't getting my morning blowjob.

"Will you invite me to the funeral? Sheldon was a great guy. He was among my top two favorite neighbors. Ah'd like to say goodbye to the fucker who is taking my lover away from me."

"I can't promise anything, and you may not hear from me in a while."

"And if ya ever need a friend, Ah'm at the top of your Facebook page. And, by the way, Ah erased everyone else from your Facebook page."

Maria gave me a hug and kiss, and drove away.

I have not been this un-horny since puberty. I cried until someone came home, then manned up.

"Oh, shit!" Alex said, with just one glance at me. "Maria dumped you?"

I wasn't sure if he was sympathetic or gleeful.

"Sheldon is at a hospice near the hospital. She went to stay with him. He only has a few months to live, then she will be back."

"Of course she will. Especially after conning you into pre-paying three months. My Spanish sucks, but she has been calling people locally and in Medellin the last few days. Huge deviation from the norm. My best guess is you can kiss that money adios."

"Ah may have lost the woman of my dreams. Ya can at least fake some sympathy."

"I could, sure. But you really rubbed my face in it. You know damn well I won't score anything that hot without spending what you spent. I won't ask you if she was worth it, twenty thousand lost or not, because I have no doubt that it was, but I do want to know one thing: did she ever say she loved you or implied she wanted to spend the rest of her life with you?"

"She once wished she could suck my cock forever." And she actually said that.

"Ste, man to man, you still made the right move, worming your way between her legs. I actually respect you now. I never dreamed you had the balls to go after something so out of your league, and then nail it for nine months. Even if you never see her again, I assure you it was totally worth it."

"Great. A virgin fifteen year old agrees with me. Now I know I blew it."

Alex sat down across from me in the living room.

"You need to distract yourself. Do something different. Sign up with and fuck some lonely single mothers. The more you score, the less you'll hurt. You'll soon have the house to yourself, anyways. You're not old, yet. Live a little. If she comes back, you've won the lottery. If not, those emotionally scarred bitches will get so into your head with their problems and quirks that Maria will seem like a distant fantasy."

I digested that. "Ya're not a virgin anymore, are ya?"

I finally made my son laugh. "Her name's Mariana, and yes, she's Mexican. I fear Maria has ruined me for gringas. Maybe we could double date."

My brother finally made me laugh. "Let's not get too crazy. Why don't you get us both some beers, while I see what's on the dating sites that's worth fucking."

"That's the spirit."


	12. You're Finally Mine

The next four months were the longest of my life-other than waiting for my daughter's birth while unemployed, in high school, and about to marry a lesbian. Ah, the memories. You think your life is going in one direction, then-bam!-you're trying to convince a lesbo to give you some since the tradeoff in marriage is fidelity for access.

I saw from the phone number that Maria was calling. I took a deep breath and tried to psych myself in.

"Domino's. Is this for pickup or delivery?" I asked. Major pause. I got worried she'd hang up. "Maria?" Then I heard an embarrassed laugh and knew I was still golden. You don't have to worry until you can't make her laugh. Only then are you screwed.

"You little shit, you got me." But she didn't sound pissed. "I thought you'd be surprised to hear from me."

"Oh, Ah assumed Ah turned you lesbo like the last one." It was so good to hear her laugh. "Oh, it's okay. Ah'm allowed to make fun of dykes since Ah married one. By the same logic, Ah can also ridicule fat lying bitches."

"I want to see you," she said and the beeper in my pants vibrated.

"Don't ya have enough videos?" I joked. "Just tell me when and where and Ah'll try to fit ya into me busy schedule."

"I'm emailing you right now. I'd come to you, but Sheldon had me sell my car to compensate his daughter for taking him in."

No shit. When the GPS I installed started driving cross country, I freaked out. Thank God Alex hacked her phone, so I knew she hadn't moved, or I would have had a heart attack. I checked my email.

"Ya want to have lunch today? But Ah just got out of bed." Uncomfortable pause. "Ah'm kidding. Ah can probably out-jog you now. Let's race after lunch. Loser gets it up the ass." She suppressed a giggle, so I knew she didn't have a lot of privacy. "No, serious, Ah need to shower after all that working out and beating off. Traffic can be unpredictable in L.A., so I better get ready now."

"I miss you. See you soon. Chao."

I hit the little red button and paced the room to work off the nervous energy. Fuck, I better beat off now so I don't greet her with a tent in my pants.

When I got to Subway, I found Maria already there. Quiznos has better sandwiches, but whatever. I entered and she stood up to greet me. What the hell, I thought, and swept her up in a hug. I could tell she was a wreck. She never looked less hot, but my feelings for her were stronger than ever. I dated dozens of woman since she left, and not one came close to her. Not just physically, but everything else. We stored enough chemistry to worry the FBI. We sat and she looked down at her sandwich.

"Sheldon passed away last night."

What was I suppose to say to that? "About time?" "Fuck-in-a?" "Did all my money go with him?"

Think, Stephen, think! "Me wife and Ah divorced. Me father-in-law passed away before we finalized the divorce. Turns out my share will net over a million bucks after estate taxes. That was the other reason Ah didn't divorce the dyke years ago. Ah've bought five houses in the neighborhood so far, paying 20% down for the lowest interest rate and to not pay mortgage insurance. Ah'm now staying at your old house while renting mine. I sure could use some help decorating."

"Then we have something else in common. Sheldon took out a million dollar twenty-year term life insurance policy eighteen years ago. He told me about his terminal cancer before proposing, and put me as the sole beneficiary on the condition that I stay with him until death. I couldn't leave these last four months or else he would replace me with his daughter as the beneficiary. So soon we'll both be millionaires."

Well, there goes that card. "And yet ya still wanted to see me."

"Oh, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I've never masturbated so much in my life."

"Ya beat off thinking of meh?" I didn't try to keep the astonishment out of my voice, although the food preparer gave me a stern look.

"You've made me cum more in ten months than I have cum the previous ten years. You want to fuck me so bad that I get hot just thinking of our next time together. I'm so wet right now I squish when I walk."

"Can we put that on a billboard? Ah've a high school reunion coming up."

Maria laughed and I couldn't believe my good fortune. Usually it's the penis that gets a man into trouble.

"The funeral is Friday, but Sheldon didn't want you to go. In fact, he was real bitchy about it."

"He's still mad about my dead roses?"

She paused awfully long. "I couldn't cheat on him, so I had to ask him for permission to accept your proposal. He preferred that to me stripping again. And it paid better, which is what he really cared about."

"He pimped you out?" I was shocked. "And Ah felt guilty this whole time? But Ah thought ya two were totally in love."

Grief must have slowed her ability to speak, because I wanted answers a lot faster than she was providing them.

"I cared for him very much, but he dismissed it as hero worship. He cared for me, but often treated me like dirt. When he lapsed four years ago, he pushed me into stripping. He used to go there just to see me entertain the other customers. He really got off on it. I never prostituted myself like the other girls, but he probably would have gone along with that, too, if it paid his bills."

My jaw nearly dropped on her Philly cheese steak. I now understand why she didn't tell me this earlier. I would have beat him to death.

"I thought maybe we could spend some time together. See what it's like, with him gone. I could never decide how I felt towards you with him rubbing the sex into my face every day. He became so cruel. It just made me want to fuck you all the more, until I became insatiable. At the end he wanted me to promise to never sleep with anyone ever again."

"And did ya?" I asked, shocked at such a demand.

"Oh, no. I told him to go to hell and stopped his morning blowjob. How could I give up deep dicking after enjoying it for so long? He pissed me off so much that I gave him a laptop with our pictures and videos for our tenth anniversary. You know what he gave me? A vibrator so I could go fuck myself. I was his wife, but he treated me like a mistress, while I was your mistress, but you treated me like your wife."

I guess she never saw how I treated my wife. "Did he look at the videos?"

"I never asked, but his granddaughter says he worked on that laptop whenever I wasn't there."

"But now ya're ready to move on?"

"Oh, I can't wait to move on. I gave that bastard ten years of my youth that I'll never get back. I laughed more with you in ten months than with him in ten years. I never knew what I was missing."

"Kiss me," I said.

"Where?" she asked with a seductive smile.

"Right here in Subway."

She snuggled close and we made out like teenagers for a really long time. My cock almost lifted up the table like a poltergeist. I could tell she needed more deep dicking, but I wanted to know if her feelings were more than sexual.

"Do ya love me?" I asked. When she didn't answer right away, I twisted the knife. "Because there's a new girl in my life."

"Is she cuter than me?" Maria asked, scared, as if another woman could possibly compare to her.

"Oh, the usual virgin supermodel nympho. Ya wanna see her picture? She looks like a younger version of ya."

Oooh, her eyes popped. So I reached into my wallet, slowly while studying her reaction. She must have a nuke in her purse because I suddenly detected intense gamma radiation. I covertly folded the picture below the table, then showed her the hot Latina. And Maria freaked. I mean total shock. Her hair practically stood up. Her facial expression transformed and I wondered if the Hulk had Colombian kids. Something lodged in her throat and I thought she was going to vomit her steak sandwich on me.

Now I freaked. I unfolded the picture so she could see Alex's arm around the hottie. "She's me brother's girlfriend. Ah'm not seeing anyone," I lied. No one special, that's for sure. "Ah'm sorry, but you said you wanted to learn what your true feelings for me were."

I thought she was going to hit me. Or explode. Maybe fart, because she had been holding her breath. Instead she marched to the bathroom. And she did kind of squish. Then had to walk back to ask for the fucking key. Did I just fuck up the best opportunity of my life?

I didn't hear her leave the bathroom, so I was still banging my head against the table. Her laugh brought me back to reality. Or whatever the Twilight Zone was doing to me. She stood there and smiled at me.

"Ya had to fart, didn't ya?" I asked. "Always a lady. That's what Ah've always liked about ya."

"Actually, I thought I peed myself."

I think she was serious. "Better pissed off than pissed on."

She laughed, like she used to laugh, and my hopes soared. "Ste, you scared the hell out of me. Yes, I love you, you fucking asshole."

With that I decided to press my luck. "Let's go home, girlfriend."

"You always know just what to say," Maria said without hesitation, before sucking me dry on the way home and spending the rest of her life with me.

* * *

**Ahh! Finisheddd~**

**It's short, but loving. Thank you all for who read it. 500 readers in the past 2 weeks? For me its amazing. **

**Thank you, again! xx  
**


End file.
